


Ruler's Burden

by To_Shiki



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, rambling thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna's late night thoughts on his city, his son, his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruler's Burden

  My city is beautiful, is it not?  There is no crime, no people going hungry or begging for money.  People are happy with their sheltered lives.  But how long will it last?  How long until the outside world decides to declare war?  I know that many of the other cities want our technology.  We were the only one to build a rocket and reach outer space.  How long will my people last?  How long will I last?  They need me to lead them.  Will Kiros take my place when I am gone?  Or Ward?  Will my people follow them?  I'm sure everything will be just fine.  Right?  I truly hope so.  I feel so tired.  My limbs are heavy, my heart aches.  This city is starting to make me feel older than what I am.  It runs me, not the other way around.  It keeps me awake until the wee hours of the morning.  The dark bags under my eyes are frightening.  There's no time to take proper care of myself anymore.  My long black hair hangs limp, the luster gone.  I've lost weight, a lot of it, because of forgetting to eat.  The skin on my face is starting lose its color and to pull tight over my cheekbones, giving me an almost haunting appearance.  Sometimes Kiros will bring me food when I forget to eat.  I hope that I will stay alive long enough to see my son again.  He's grown to be such a good man.  His mother would be proud.  Wonder if he'll marry that one girl?  She looks like she'll be good for him. But I don't think he'll choose her though.  What time is it anyways?  After three in the morning.  Pretty soon Kiros will stalk in here and drag me off to bed.  I want to sleep.  Really, I do.  If only there wasn’t so much paperwork and legal stuff to go over.  Ah!  Here he is, right on time.  He's saying something; his lips are moving, soft sounds emerging.  I just stare at him.  My brain's too exhausted to understand the words and their meanings.  He shuts his mouth and shakes his head while pulling me to my feet.  I start to stumble but he catches me.  Too much time sitting around, I guess.  He puts my arm over his strong shoulders and helps me to my room.  It’s nice.  Nice to think of this as the 'good ole days'.  He'll take me up to my room, away from all the stress and worries of controlling such a huge city.  In there we'll talk, remembering the good times and the bad times until we fall asleep.  Only if tomorrow wouldn't come so soon.  A few hours of sleep and then my day will start all over again.  My city is beautiful.  It’s my life.  It shall be my killer.

 


End file.
